1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal grooming devices and more particularly pertains to an braiding comb for use in creating braided hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal grooming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, personal grooming devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art personal grooming devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,017; U.S. No. Pat. 4,369,69; U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,996; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,737; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,017.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a braiding comb for use in creating braided hair which includes an elongated handle member, a comb assembly coupled to an outer end of the handle member for combing a volume of hair, and an elongated pick extending orthogonally from the handle member and spaced from the comb assembly for engaging and separating a desired volume of hair from a remainder thereof.
In these respects, the braiding comb according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating braided hair.